custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Catalog
Catalog, is a series of short stories kept within the V Osade alternate universe, and is meant to closely tie into its predecessor, Declaration. Story Lordoc I I am Lordoc, a Histories Researcher of Ko-Metru. In the light of recent events, I have been instructed to explore the relevant past of the Lykos Kinsman; and the origins of their Republic. However, it is quite unfortunate that their history is quite unexplored by our historians; as the Lykos even before starting this rather abrupt and unnecessary conflict—have still withdrawn their records from us. Turaga Dume and Matoran populace of Metru Nui are especially concerned with the Lykos’ sudden aggression, and have tasked me with the duty to research and observation of any recorded history pulled from external, reliable sources. (I have even been promoted to the Towers of Thought, which excites me greatly to know that Dohran won’t be constantly looking over my shoulder… he interrupts my work too much!) Therefore, I will refer to the record left by the dishonored and exiled Toa known only as: Likor, the Toa of the Lykos. A name and title in which few have the bravery to mention with even a hint of respect, (or even at all, I myself shutter mentioning the name of one such as Likor). Likor and his three-member Toa Team had departed on a journey to the lower regions of the Mata Nui Universe, and after fifty days—had refused to respond to our urgent messages carried by a rather strong and loyal Kahu. We had assumed them lost, until Likor replied with a rather alarming message: “We are found guilty.” Upon inquiry as to what exactly Likor had meant, he had defied, and admitted his defection to the Toa Code; aligning himself with only what he had made known as the Lykos Kinsman. He prophesied against ‘Grogos Sarkus’, an impudent term directed towards Mata Nui; and asked us to withdraw our beliefs of this apparent ‘false entity’, and align with the Lykos to praise their pantheon. It is easier said that we declined such an offer, and have struck Likor off the records as a result; despite his desperate means to communicate with us. His last few attempts have been much briefer messages, but their content has been mysteriously defaced. However, Likor had stopped communicating his ‘prophecy’ long ago; and we were only left with his Kanohi, his journal. It doesn’t take a genius, (like myself) to know what may have happened. The Lykos’ ethnic cleanse had removed their only source of convincing others to join the Republic’s side. Either way, the politics and the opinions held by the Matoran and Dume on the subject of Likor and the Lykos Kinsman are meant to be put aside. This is a time for research in history, and politics blind the truth behind the origins of a species such as the Lykos after all. I begin, with the first entry of Likor’s Journal concerning the Lykos Kinsman; (Note; I apologize for the condition of this record and translation, but I will still do my duty to translate my best regardless.) “Day 89, “Our journey has brought us into the claws of something otherworldly … all from what I have traveled with, with what we traveled with had been stripped and removed by a collection of strange beings. I am no longer certain of whether or not I may return to Metru Nui. Collection? may be brief, but from our attempts to fend off our captors was met by incredible? force. Elements are not advised, their armor is too thick for some elements to break/breach? (it makes them much, much more enraged then they already were). “For now, I am alone and in a rather interesting holding cell. Advanced? Communication between me and my captors is near impossible. However, they provide me with what is necessary for my survival, and shelter and have attempted themselves to communicate. “These creatures are large, digitigrade in nature. Eight mandibles produce their mouth, and they have fierce and honor-based eyes. They wear armor, thick and advanced with extreme interest to detail and design. They seem far advanced when compared to what wonders Metru Nui have stored. “But what are they?” (Note; several pages from this text are missing, is the next entry and most of the first entry is rambling on about details not specific to my quest. The Lykos remain quite vexing; however it appears that even early on Likor had a peculiar interest in the Kinsman.) Crude diagrams were included with this depiction of the Lykos, but seem to lack relevance to my questions as well. This may be meant for another file, however Likor may not have had any actual means of relaying information with the Lykos as was stated a few times in his first entry about the meeting of these ‘creatures’; and has failed to even acknowledge the Kinsman’s official title. But what attracts my attention the most is that they also took interest in us, took interest in your physiology and understanding as we originally did theirs. How very interesting, this bit of information may prove essential in my studies ahead of time; but for what I have now, I shall meditate in my peace and return to leave my opinion, my translation of what is meant. (They took interest in us.) Open Tool Analysis I Open Tool Analysis, document 74 ANALYSIS: Lykos Plasma Sword (variant–1) STATUS: Low-level classification, (engineering document) MONITOR: VTC, Master of Engineering of the Order of Mata Nui VTC: According to many reports encountered on-field with 'LKR' equipment, the majority of it is of simple design and function; with complex origin and creation. Here, we have a Lykos Plasma Sword, a low-level variant held by more commemorated Kinsman. To an untrained eye, this weapon is nothing but a fancy silver short-blade. However, ' <> <<>> '''VTC: it becomes a deadly long-bladed, plasma-based sword capable of cutting and tearing through even Adaptive Armor. Interesting enough, the plasma from this weapon is quite volatile, and an unlucky Toa of Plasma who tried to interact with the plasma battery of this weapon nearly blew himself to bits. [EngiNote: Battery of tool is stored within the device, unsure how to coax it out.] VTC: Those trained with this weapon can also manipulate the activation of the plasma blade as to quickly send of blasts of plasma, a semi-automatic feature which could be used to efficiently engage a target at range while still passing through the armor. A beam of plasma, has been rumored; but I doubt the possibility without overheating the battery and causing it to discharge. (Violently.) ' '''VTC: The handle of this weapon appears to take the format of that of a firearm, with the handle going vertical while the blade and device itself is more horizontal. This is most likely because of the way the Lykos' hand is formed. And with a double feature weapon like this, it is a much more allowing design. [EngiNote: May also be a safety feature, keep the hand of the user protected from the heat of the plasma.] VTC:'''In terms to relation between our weapons and theirs, I would compare this similar to the flame blade that most Toa of Fire seem to fancy; as the blade of the Toa is consumed by the fire—while the blade of the Lykos is just plasma. '''VTC: Precautions against the Lykos' Plasma Sword is unknown, but it is suggested to keep distanced whenever this tool is in use; and use reliable cover. Until we can find a way to ensure the strength of our armor or weapons while combating Lykos' Plasma Swords, it best if we can either disarm our opponent or team up and hope that one of us don't get cut in the action. Lykos use plasma to burn away limbs or melt essential internals with contact, after all. [EngiNote: Incorporating possibility of plasma resistance in next Mach armor design, you never are sure what will be handy or not.] Hizeaus I Day Seven, Third Month of Harvest, 16th Age of Conflict Our holiest Capital Yermo, of the motherland Exusia Recordings and Cataloging founded at the Lykos Centre of Blessed Observation and Accordance to the Rites of Prophecy Cataloger and Rater of Warriors, Hizeaus In accordance to our rites of prophecy, and the observation of all holy things; I, Hizeaus the Cataloger and Rater of Warriors have been brought forth to examine and set in stone those things in which are found essential to the knowledge of the Record of the Warrior. Written in stone, is our promise made to the divine to protect and to serve with their word our blessing and guidance; and our duty to slay those who defile our treasured past and religious exercise. The Warrior is an essential rate in the Lykos society, one which all are subject under to learn to bear arms and conquer the wrath of those taking their own weapons against them, the Warrior is the balance in our society, the Warrior is the key to peace, the Warrior is the overseer of the destruction of all untruthful and propagated things. But of the Ultra, the highest of the Warrior and the leader of our Republic our glad blessings go to; so that he may lead us into battle to conquer our invisible and dastardly foe. The Director of all those who take arms, and are honorable in the ways of the Lykos, and who keep their kinsmanship at heart and treasure the right; the Director is over all of these. But despite bad tongues and mislead fools who seek to dishonor our Ultra Director, our keeper of the Republic; he still leads on. He leads the Republic bravely, and has changed his heart to take in and monitor the safety of all kin, despite his allegiance to his own kin, to assure the safety of the Republic and the Republic alone. Lykos, in return are to pledge allegiance and alliance to the Ultra Director. Our Ultra Director, the fabricator and the former of the Fourteenth Age of our Republic shall lead us true in his holy name. But what I, the lowly Warrior Rater of the Catalog, can say about one great such as Ultra Director Polemistis is as insignificant as the light breeze at the lower mountains of the motherland Exusia. For he, as few Lykos before him, has had incredible history in the warfare and the times of our Lykos; even long before his promotion to a Lykos Commander in the Thirteenth Age, and now his supreme position as the Ultra Director of the Lykos Kinsman Republic. In the tribal times of the Lykos Kinsman, when we belonged to our respective Paketos only; Polemistis belonged to a legendary warriors kin; the most feared of the island of Exusia—their symbol the might of the Exusian Bear, their legions as brutal and as strong as that bear they were symbolized by. For what Polemistis was at this time, was nothing short of his legend now; especially his status as a warrior. Participating in several battles in the tribal times, Polemistis became infamous for his tactics of offense; unafraid of facing death—his charges of enemy strongholds were widely regarded as suicidal, impossible feats that few would ever consider attempting. Such tactics and honor were eventually tested, in the following and later years of the tribal times of our Lykos. His tactics and service were eventually considered during the War of the Bear, the Siege of the Eighth Tribe, the Purging of the Lesser, the mighty War of the Eight Tribes, and eventually the Destruction of the Third Tribe. In this greatly feared times, Polemistis demonstrated faithful and perfect service; and sought through the eventually Unification of the Seven Tribes after the Destruction; and was eventually made a Grand Warrior of the Lykos Empire. During these times, our holiest Ultra Director hadn’t seen much combat, having been inscribed as a servant to our true and discovered pantheon; becoming a warrior of the most holy. The Warrior’s code at this time, had seen a greater change—as we were to recognize our gods, to avoid upsetting our grand creators. This restricted the great Polemistis from seeing much combat, until the eventual and inevitable Lykos Revolution; as the Empire, (against our Covenants and Commandments) had enslaved the lower Lykos People. Despite his service as a Grand Warrior, Polemistis chose to walk the blessed and true path—and to free the enslaved warriors and workers to overthrow the corrupt; as he played a vital role in the founding of our holy Republic. Returning back home, Polemistis was recognized as the heir his Noble’s fortune; becoming his Paketo’s Major Domo; and coincidently, a major politic within the Republic. Despite his role as a politician, Polemistis was an essential warrior within the Heretic’s Rebellion, the Rising of the Third Tribe, and Great Imbalance. This is what saw his promotion as a Lykos Commander within the Republic; and a feared and honored one at that. He played an essential role for the modernization of our forces, as well as the application of our holy technology for the pursuit of war. He is not without criticism, it seems—as his promotion raised a few concerns from the other Paketo’s, as the Ultra Director before him had originated from Polemistis’ clan. I disagree with any of these concerns, as it is by destiny and by the holiest choice of our gods that our current Ultra Director has been promoted to rise to our newer, and our greatest war; throughout the time of the Lykos. We are, no longer in struggle against the nature of our homeland, nor are we in struggle against ourselves; however, we are engaged against our greatest threat, the heretics which have made their home on our soil; we are to destroy and burn these heretics—to reclaim our given inheritance. Our Ultra Director, shall lead the way, and shall show us the truth. Intercepted Message I Lykos Kinsman Republic Orders for new weekly scheme of Void patrols, safe-codes and timetables Issued on the Fourth Day, Third Week and Second Month of Winter, Sixteenth Age of Conflict Of Highest Authority, Upon the orders of the holiest Ultra Director and by coherence to the adapting scheme of our greatest prison: the Void, a new weekly plan and code of conduct are now set into place for next week. All guardians are to be informed of this scheme, new assignments provided (following the schemes conditions) and codes memorized. Guardians shall now be assigned to a new schedule, and are forbidden from running the same patrols as last week. With addition of new codes and assignments, our noble Lykos Verkhov and Fleet of Seas have captured a variety of prisoners. Low-level prisoners are of course, subject to permanent isolation and interrogation in . Medium-level prisoners are subject to . High-level prisoner information shall be detailed in a following frame. Failure to follow the new scheme shall immediately be seen as an act of heresy, and all offenders shall be executed for undermining Republic success. Timetables and codes are to be followed completely; any deviation now is seen as an act of heresy. Glory to the Republic, ~ High Juror Prisovis ---- Official Codes: *Vodia elefthera = Access to Meditation Center. *Stasi = Access to Armory. *Konistra = Access to low-level Interrogation Center. *Yposchesi = Access to Purge Center. *Arouraiso trypa = Access to low-level Prisoner Containment. Patrols: Prisoner information: *32 Matoran Villagers captured on reclaimed island, 27 Matoran to be entered into Low-level isolation shafts. *The other five Matoran from village, including the Turaga is to be sent to Medium-level isolation shaft. *Toa is to be sent to High-level insolation shaft. Run through 76 intensive interrogation and torture cycles. *Two Lykos heretics are to be run through 192 intensive interrogation and torture cycles. Honor is to be stripped, and they are to be purged. No isolation shafts permitted. *17 unorganized prisoners to be sentenced to low-level isolation shafts. Equipment information: ---- Good blood and honor shall persevere, the dishonorable shall be destroyed. All, is well. Lordoc II The Lykos Kinsmen's declaration of war has been troubling for most, if not all species northward of their Republic. Having been allowed to meditate on the details of the Lykos Kinsmen as collected by the dark Toa: Likor, I have found what appeared to be the mysterious Toa of Plasma's first experience with such an incredible force. We know two things about this encounter, namely that Likor had engaged the Lykos (and failed to overcome them). And perhaps more interestingly, that Lykos had indeed taken interest in Likor. They had been curious about our origins, and in fact attempted to communicate with Likor with little means of success. So this raises two questions for the likes of an average Ko-Matoran. One being, what happened that caused this sudden aggression between us, and the Lykos? And had it been from the intervention and encounter from Likor and his Toa team? And two, in what way did the interaction go between two people that knew nothing about each other? I mean, surely at the beginning they must have been neutral; as they attempted to communicate with Likor and his team. What about this interest must have kept them tolerable of at least Likor? Being given adequate time, and being allowed to access the record of Likor once more, I will attempt to address these issues appropriately. (Note: Again, I apologise for the condition for the writing.) "Day 93, "After spending numerous days imprisoned under these strange beings, they finally brought me and my other two team members to meet with each other more?. I was relieved to know that my sister and brother remained alive, and they were just as well as I. "According to my sister, Nasari she was able to use her Kanohi? to successfully communicate with these creatures she only knew as: Kinsmen. They allowed us to meet, namely because they wanted to learn more about us, according to Nasari at least. I was quite vexed, but nonetheless I followed my sister to where she stated we should meet. "We were lead to a massive room, where seated before us was a figure of great stature. He was protected? by at least a dozen guards, I had expected that this was going to be the place of our execution. However, that didn't seem to be the case. We stood there, listening to the gibberish of this Kinsmen. Nasari translated for us:" (Note: Shall we actually receive our first ever recorded conversation with the Lykos? Shall this answer my questions about their curiosity about us?) Kinsmen: "I am Paladika, the emperor? of the Kinsmen Empire. As for you, what order do you belong to?" Nasari told me her response: "We are Toa from Metru Nui. Why have you taken us prisoner?" Kinsmen: "I knew not that the Pantheon would have created? others than the Kinsmen. For we are the divine creation. Which of our Gods created you?" Nasari: "What Gods? We are the creation of the single Great Spirit, Mata Nui? Are you not of his creation?" Kinsmen: "There are seven from the divine Pantheon. Should your 'Great Spirit' have created you for our use?" Nasari: "There is no such thing as a 'divine Pantheon." "The Kinsmen quickly responded to this statement, nearly seizing and killing Nasari right on the scene. I tried to stop? them from doing so, my brother: Yurov trying to do the same. They held us back, as Nasari pleased for her life. We were desperate, as this 'Paladika' tried to do nothing from stopping his own Guard. "I reacted the only? way I could, as I commanded Nasari to apologize for what she had said. She had thought me mad. But either through fright or through being convinced, she relinquished her will and in?." Nasari: "I am sorry! I forgot about the Pantheon!" Paladika: "So now you remember our Pantheon? What misguided creature are you?" "Nasari remained quiet, staring at me with what I knew to be hatred. Had I actually gone mad? Or had what the Lykos said about a Pantheon? actually convinced me about the truth? Nasari requested I should be given her Mask, a which Paladika had granted. "We were allowed to exchange Kanohi, as I then faced the Leader?. His words were as chilling as ice, they were precise and clear. They were calm, but demanded everything. I was impressed? to believe that the Kinsmen had pure intent to understand and help us." Paladika: "Shall you be as misguided as your contemporary? Why have you come to our inheritance daring to spread lies?" Myself: "I am more open than my sister. I am Toa Likor, and we come to understand your world." Paladika: "Hasn't your 'Great Spirit' taught you everything about his aid in the finest creation of the Pantheon, Wolf?" Myself: "No, Kinsman. As far as we were aware, we were the finest? creation." Paladika: "How can it be of the (Pantheon's?) nature to lie to you, Wolf?" Myself: "Perhaps, the 'Great Spirit' has created us to be as servants to you? Or perhaps, the Pantheon has created us so we could live in harmony?" Paladika: "We have been promised the world, and all its land our inheritance. Tell me, Wolf, how can you us?" Myself: "I do not quite understand what I can show you. I have the ability to manipulate plasma, as my sister does? with water and my brother with air?." "The Kinsmen seemed to express great interest, especially with the mention of my ability to plasma?. He commanded his guard to escort Nasari and Yurov back to their cells?. He then looked again at me, before he spoke." Paladika: "Follow me, Wolf. I have a work for you to accomplish." (Note: Likor kindly added the diagram of the room he was taken to, along with several Lykos script and a crude drawing of this Paladika.) I am severely puzzled to understand why Likor would dare dismiss the truthfulness of the Great Spirit so soon, and acquaint it so soon with a member of the Lykos' Pantheon. He was quick to believe he was designed to work for the Lykos as a sort of servant for this Lykos Emperor. This answers my second question well. The Lykos had indeed established a way to communicate with Likor and his Toa Team. And they are indeed more interested in what we can provide them, and what we know about them. This is troubling indeed, but yet it is very curious. I shall meditate again on these facts, and consider what they could mean. (But why is Likor the Wolf?) Intercepted Message II URGENT MESSAGE - POST IMMEDIATELY Dear Lordoc, I cannot tell you how I got this but after I heard that you were doing research into the life of the Toa of the Lykos, I knew I would have to post this to to immediately. A document stolen from the Warrior's Rune of the Lykos' Religion: Khodka is very peculiar. After reading it, I had the odd feeling that Likor was supposed to happen. I'm sure you will think so too. Please trust me, and please take analyse it and try to make the connections I am. -Wajun ---- Excerpt from the holy tongue of Khodka, Scrolls of Polkis, Book of Conflict, XXI Rune: A Wolf and the Wilderness The Wilderness accepted me as one of its own. As I went to the clearing which showed me the heavens, I found our one of our greatest creators sitting on the stone which was cut flat for me to learn from the Pantheon. As our greatest creator turned her head towards me, I fell to my knees out of respect of her knowledge and her power. I said my prayers, and when she was pleased with my righteousness she invited me forwards. She asked me what I knew about the law abiding about the Wolf and the packs. I answered nada, and she told me of the name of the twenty-first great Rune. The Rune of A Wolf and the Wilderness was taught to me by the hand of the Pantheon, the Highest and the Greatest. She stretched forth her hand to show me the Wolf which dwelt by the trees. She asked me if I knew of its pack, and I answered nada for I spotted no more Wolves than it. She told me that the Wilderness had been cruel to this Wolf and its pack. It had been strong in its belief in the light, while the others listened too much to the Wilderness and its darkness. Soon the Wolves with the exception of the one were corrupted, and fell under the control of the darkness. I stared in wonder at the Wolf who stood strong against the corrupting essence of the dark, for it found its place in the light and was satisfied. I turned back to her our Highest and Greatest, and she explained to me the purpose of the Wolf. She told me from the power of this Wolf came many great gifts, that we the Kinsman could use to become closer to our Road of Life and become connected to the Pantheon. She explained to me that the tools of the Pantheon will be provided by the Wolf. And I asked her how would we ask of such to build our relation to the Pantheon? She stretched forth her hand and called upon the Wolf out of the Wilderness. As an honourable creation, it obeyed and approached us. Although it was forbidden to stand on my prayer stone, as it wasn't of the status that we the Kinsmen were at. She explained to me that the Wolf would sense the light from the honourable Kinsmen, and would bring its gifts to provide for the righteous and devout of the Kinsmen. She took a stone from the ground, as her touch made it divine. She placed it before the Wolf, and allowed for it to place its paw over it. Soon the stone turned into a shaped block, and the Wolf bowed its head before me. The Highest and Greatest said unto me: Behold, the Wolf provides you with knowledge to build towers in which the Kinsmen may join with the Pantheon. I bowed before her, and muttered praise to her name and the Wolf did the same. She was pleased, and she gave unto me and my nation that we were to find those Wolves and destroy the corruption which chained them to misery. She said unto me that the Wolf that obeyed light would provide a ways, and would help us in locating this darkness. As Polkis, the holiest of the Lykos Kinsman I accept it as my destiny to take upon the weapons of the Hunt to find those who corrupt and plague the lands provided us by the Pantheon. The Wolf shall provide us many gifts and knowledges which will allow us to make this Hunt successful. Through the power and the truthfulness of the Pantheon, the Kinsmen shall rise and become one once again with our creators. And this shall be so until all Kinsmen walk the Road of Life. Characters *Matoran **Lordoc *Toa **Likor *Lykos Kinsman Trivia *''Catalog'' closely follows the V Osade story, and is meant to be a series of short parts which go into depth the mysteries of the V Osade Alternate Universe. It was first posted in February, following ''900 Days''. Category:Stories Category:V Osade Alternate Universe